zanderandebonysocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaxon Kunai
Jaxon Kunai was a Force-sensitive human male born on the planet Coruscant. At the age of 3, he was found by the Jedi and brought to their Temple on the same planet to train in their ways. The boy was trained under the Jedi Master Sal-Is and showed exceptional skill with a lightsaber and multiple Force abilities. Though he would serve the Jedi for most of his life, Jaxon would give in to his inner darkness and would sack the Jedi Temple with friend and fellow Jedi student, Lorelei. They destroyed and burned down the entire Temple, killing all of the Jedi in sight. Knights, Guardians, Padawans, and Masters alike. The only one to escape their wrath was Percival Shan, Jaxon's closest friend. After this, Jaxon would become the Sith Lord, Darth Lazarus, and form his empire, calling it the Syndicate. History Born to an unnamed mother and father on Coruscant, Jaxon Kunai was raised in a wealthy family until he reached the age of 3 when he was discovered by the Jedi. The Jedi got permission from his parents to take him with them and there, he trained under Jedi Master Sal-Is in the ways of the light side of the Force. During his time as a student, he made many friends at the Academy and displayed a natural talent for the Force and wielding a lightsaber. Though he was often regarded as the perfect student, Jaxon always carried an inner darkness inside of him. He wanted more than to just be a good Jedi. He wanted to know the secrets of obtaining tons of power and how to help himself, along with the people he cared about. He confided in his friend, Lorelei about this and she understood. She was a student much like him but unlike him, she didn't demonstrate a vast amount of skill. Jaxon and Percival Shan took her under their wing and the three became good friends. Fall to the Dark Side Sometime after his 20th birthday, Jaxon began to hear voices and have vivid dreams. These dreams were dark and showed him his own future as a murderer and traitor to the Jedi. The voices he heard came deep from within himself, saying that they knew what he truly desired: to be the Jedi Grandmaster. He was too afraid to admit his own selfish wishes to himself. One night, Jaxon went to Lorelei during the night and told her of his plan to finish off the Jedi. He promised her that she would be his apprentice in his new Empire and she agreed. The two waited a week before commencing with their plan. Jaxon taught Lorelei an ancient Sith trick to mask their darkness from other Force users and they used it to avoid suspicion from their peers. During this time, they also crafted their red Sith lightsabers with Jaxon opting to add crossguards to fit his more aggressive fighting style. When they were ready, they and they alone managed to destroy the entire Temple and kill everyone inside besides their old friend, Percival, who never knew or suspected their betrayal. In fact, Percival thought that Jaxon and Lorelei had died during the attack. Emperor Lazarus Once the Jedi had been wiped out, Jaxon took on the mantle of Darth Lazarus and became the ruler of his Empire which he dubbed the Syndicate. He recruited many individuals across the galaxy to help run his Empire. Stormtroopers, commanders, generals, etc. Lazarus vetted these people the best he could and they all served him well. He knew there were at least some Jedi still across the galaxy and it was up to his army, himself, and Acura to find them and kill them. The one he wanted most was Percival Shan but that one particular Jedi seemed to evade him at every turn. Sometime during his reign, he hid a powerful necklace that he had constructed and infused his power within, placing it inside a Sith Temple on Moraband. It was meant as a failsafe for Acura in the event that he died and she was left with her training uncompleted. Several years later, Lazarus sensed a powerful Force presence on the planet Tatooine. Thinking it was Percival Shan, he brought Acura with him to the desert planet only to find not only Percival Shan but also a girl named Kira Naedu. Percival guarded the girl, for he also sensed her arrival on the planet. She was a shipment deliverer and Tatooine had been her assignment. Acura engaged Percival while Lazarus stalked Kira until she made her way back to Percival. Kira's mother showed up in Kira's freighter, The Basilisk, and shot at the two Sith in order to distract them whilst Percival and Kira made their escape. While Percival fled and trained Kira, Lazarus mirrored them in a sick way and finished Acura's training. He knew Percival was leagues stronger than her and that, one on one, he could easily defeat her. Though he didn't tell her, Lazarus did have a plan to replace Acura. Either with Percival or with the other girl. This girl seemed familiar and after a deep meditation, he figured out where he recognized her from. There had been a battle a few years ago and one particular soldier of the Insurgency had laid down his gun and picked up a stun baton from a dead stormtrooper. Darth was impressed by his bravery but he cut him down in less than 3 seconds. His name had been Naedu and he knew that this girl was his daughter. One day, a group of Insurgents had snuck onto The Repulse. His men thought they were authorized but it was Percival, Kira, and one other unknown Jedi. They had mind tricked and pummeled their way in. Lazarus grabbed his weapon and found Kira, who he taunted about murdering her father. The two then engaged in a duel where Lazarus nearly killed her until Percival intervened, stopping the Sith from injuring her any more than he already did. The unknown Jedi showed up to assist Shan and it was revealed that he was Percival's father, Dragomir. Angered, Lazarus started to drain the life from Percival while also simultaneously holding Dragomir back with the Force. Dragomir managed to break free and charged after Lazarus but before he could, he was stabbed through the back by Acura. Letting go of his hold on Percival, Lazarus encouraged Acura to finish off the old man and she did. Despite being extremely angry, Percival managed to get Kira and board their ship, fleeing. While Kira healed, Percival contacted Lazarus via the Force and lured him to Tatooine where the two had their final confrontation. Redemption When Lazarus arrives on Tatooine. he draws his weapon and asks Percival if he is ready to die. The Jedi reveals that he knows his true identity. Lazarus tells him it doesn't matter because it's knowledge that he will take to his grave. The two then engaged in a fierce duel where Percival had the upper hand. Just as Lazarus was about to lose, he kicked Percival away and tapped into all of his dark energy possible. The two men then threw their lightsabers aside and engaged in a battle of the Force, pushing each other and Lazarus shooting his lightning but Percival simply absorbing it. Percival used a powerful ability called Crush to destroy Lazarus' mask, the latter choosing to pull the mask off and giving Percival a good look at his old friend. The two then engaged in a fistfight where Lazarus easily overpowered Shan, but before Lazarus could kill him, Percival used a unique version of Force Drain. He used all of his strength to drain the Dark Side energy from Lazarus. He didn't finish before Lazarus grabbed him by the throat, but it was just enough that the yellow started to fade from his eyes and he couldn't find it in him to kill Percival. Lazarus prepared to finish off his friend, but he couldn't. He collapsed, apologizing to his friend. Darth Lazarus was dead and now Jaxon Kunai was alive. He continuously apologized, starting to cry. Percival assured him that it was okay and that he forgave him. The old friends hugged and stood up, walking to Percival's ship. Upon seeing Jaxon, the now healed Kira immediately tried to attack him but Percival stopped her, assuring her that Darth Lazarus was no more. Jaxon got himself acquainted with Kira and the ship, along with still apologizing to them both. During the night, he formulated a plan to atone for his sins and also destroy the Syndicate. In the morning, he told them his plot. All 3 of them would board ''The Repulse. ''Kira and Percival would find the main control room and kill everyone inside while Jaxon fought and defeated Acura, since she would be their only real threat. After defeating her, he would tell them to start the Star Destroyer's self-destruct. Percival and Kira would escape while Jaxon stayed on board and held all the soldiers off. Percival immediately objected but Jaxon said there was nothing that could be done to change his mind and this would be the only way to redeem himself. Percival wasn't happy about it, but he promised that if he could get Jaxon out of there, he would. Jaxon dismissed this as he did not intend to survive. Death The 3 Jedi boarded the ship and began their plan. Kira and Percival rushed to the control room, cutting down everyone on their way there while Jaxon stayed behind at the shuttle, waiting for Acura. She confronted him, saying that he was weak for abandoning the Dark and that it would truly never leave him. He agreed with her and igniting his lightsaber, which was the same one from when he was a Sith. She rushed at him and he blocked her easily, being her Master. After toying with her for a minute, he grabbed her by the throat and thrust his saber into her stomach, apologizing for leading her astray. As she died, he laid her down on the floor and shut her eyes. He used his comms to tell Percival to start the self destruct and Percival continued to try and convince Jaxon to leave with them. He told his old friend no but that the Force would always connect the two. With a heavy heart, Percival activated the sequence and he and Kira immediately began to run back to their shuttle. They saw Jaxon cutting down wave after wave of stormtroopers, taking a shot to the shoulder. Seeing them and shouting at them to go, he fought valiantly until the ship finally exploded. Legacy As a Force Ghost, Jaxon informed Percival and Kira of the necklace he did on Moraband and asked them to protect it since all the power he infused in it would give the user all the power they wanted Sometime during his rule, Jaxon paid a visit to Tatooine and slept with a woman. This woman would become pregnant with his child and he would be named Michael. Years after, Michael would meet and train with Percival Shan and Kira Naedu. Quotes "Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe Jaxon Kunai isn't truly dead." - after sensing a soft pull to the Light Side. "Too many distractions!" - during a battle on Yavin where he made his first and only appearance in a battle. "Tell me, can you kill her?" - asking Acura if she could kill Kira. "The Jedi are like a disease and now you're infecting the lives of two innocent children. That's not the Jedi way, is it, Kira? .... Leave? Where will you go, Kira? The world has no place for the Jedi." - speaking to Kira as a Force vision. "I'm sorry. I hope this will make amends." to Percival Shan before they split up. "You could have been yourself once again." - to Darth Acura before killing her. Category:Villains Category:Fallen Hero Category:Parent